


we're all idiots

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: IT (2017), IT (Muschetti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, C-Virus, Coronavirus Mentions, Current Events, Dead Georgie Denbrough, F/M, M/M, MY BREAD AND BUTTER, Multi, Pennywise is dead except not really, Polyamory, Sorry guys, Talk of Current Events, groupchat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Trashmouth: big BillTrashmouth: open your fucking windowStutteringBill: whyTrashmouth: cause im about to throw my socks through your windowTrashmouth: why do you think???StutteringBill: Who invited you over, mate???Trashmouth: me motherfucker





	1. Chapter 1

**The Loser's Club, Asshole!**

**Trashmouth**: big Bill  
  
**Trashmouth**: open your fucking window

**StutteringBill**: why

**Trashmouth**: cause im about to throw my socks through your window

**Trashmouth**: why do you think???

**StutteringBill**: Who invited you over, mate???

**Trashmouth**: me motherfucker

* * *

** PM between bitchardtozier and bbbigbill **

**bbbigbill**: you knoe I'm teasing you, right? 

**bbbigbill**: you're always welcome at my place 

**bbbigbill**: always 

**bitchardtozier**: ye ye 

**bitchardtozier**: open the door 

**bitchardtozier**: i want to see the loml 

**bbbigbill**: eddie aint here 

**bitchardtozier**: shut up billiam 

**bitchardtozier**: noW OPEN YOYR FUCKIng DOOR 

**bbbigbill**: im coming, im coming 

**bitchardtozier**: hey hey 

**bitchardtozier**: i aint stan or mike 

**bitchardtozier**: no need to cum 

**bbbigbill**: time to beep beep bitchard 

**bbbigbill**: or you'll bite it

**bitchardtozier**: [damnnnnn.gif] 

**bitchardtozier**: *jared kleinmann voice* kinky 

* * *

**The Loser's Club, Asshole! **

**StutteringBill**: im killing bitchard 

**StanielTheManiel**: Understandable. Good day. 

**StutteringBill**: sTAN 

**MichaelBichael**: Popped off

**softboi**: why tho? 

**JanuaryEmbers**: Hey Bill, don't 

**JanuaryEmbers**: Him and I are watching Reanimator soon 

**StutteringBill**: Do it with Ben 

**StutteringBill**: also,,, i wasn't invited to a Reanimator binge???

**softboi**: okAY so 

**softboi**: whY ARE YOU KILLING RICHIE? 

**Trashmouth**: Yeah, why are you killing me? 

**StutteringBill**: we're watching Casey Aonso's white boy of the month

**StutteringBill**: and Bichard thinks that Timothee Chalamet is hotter than Michael B Jordan and Cody Fern

**Trashmouth**: becuase he is 

**StanielTheManiel**: Because* 

**StanielTheManiel**: Also Michael B Jordan is hottttt 

**softboi**: Best is Tom Holland but go off 

**Trashmouth**: Tom Holland is great but have you ever seen Timothee Chalamet? 

**MichaelBichael**: Cody Fern is hot and Nick Robinson is god tier 

**StutteringBill**: SO anyways, Bichard is going to bite it

**JanuaryEmbers**: is anyone gonna mention that we're using 2018 white boys of the month in the year 2019?

**StutteringBill**: 2019 isn't over we can't yet 

**Trashmouth**: and it's what the videos about

**Eggboi**: I feel really uncomfortable that you guys just know the white boys of the month 

**MichaelBichael**: I didn't 

**MichaelBichael**: I had to google it 

**Eggboi**: Love That for You 

* * *

**The Loser's Club, Asshole!**

_ **Monday 07:21am** _

**StutteringBill**: so I'm not going to school 

**StutteringBill**: today 

**StutteringBill**: sorry 

**MichaelBichael**: Why? 

**Eggboi**: How are you? 

**JanuaryEmbers**: Are you alright? 

**StutteringBill**: I've died sorry

**Trashmouth**: Damn, Denbrough fucking bit it 

**softboi**: you're sick? 

**StutteringBill**: Yup 

**StutteringBill**: My immune system sucks dick 

**Trashmouth**: you and your immune system huh? 

* * *

**PM between BitchardTozier and Bbbigbill**

**BitchardTozier: **god you wish it was Stan or Mike's dick, huh? 

**bbbigbill**: i just vomitted Rich 

**bbbigbill**: time and place 

**BitchardTozier**: Yeah but right???? 

**bbbigbill**: yeah well no shit honey 

**BitchardTozier**: damn thirsty thot 

**bbbigbill**: yeah have you seen them?

**bbbigbill**: anyways brb gotta vomit 

**BitchardTozier**: youre a hoe, denbrough 

**BitchardTozier**: I respect you like no one else 

* * *

** The Loser's Club, Asshole!  **

_**08:01am** _

**StanielTheManiel**: Hey, sorry for the late response but I hope you feel better, Bill! 

**MichaelBichael**: If you want, Stan and I could come over and take care of you as we're the only ones who aren't busy tonight 

**StutteringBill**: Thanks guys, that's super sweet but I don't want you to risk getting sick for me. 

**MichaelBichael**: bullshit, we love you! we would absolutely be willing to get sick to take care fo you 

**StanielTheManiel**: Yeah, absolutely! 

* * *

**PM between BitchardTozier and bbbigbill **

**bbbigbill**: i'm crying literla fuckign tears help 

**BitchardTozier**: they soft as hell for you 

**BitchardTozier**: grow a pair, ask em out 

**bbbigbill**: but what if i make things weirddddddd?

**BitchardTozier**: grow a pair, you fucking thot 

**bbbigbill**: who will take care of me when i'm ill? 

**BitchardTozier**: bold of you to assume that i wouldnt 

**BitchardTozier**: or Eddie 

**BitchardTozier**: or Bev 

**BitchardTozier**: Or Ben 

**bbbigbill**: youre always so gd tired i would feel terrible if i had you take care of me

**bbbigbill**: i KNOW eddie loves me but he'd have a panic attack if faced by my sickness

**bbbigbill**: bevs busy with her work 

**bbbigbill**: and ben...

**bbbigbill**: ben doesn't deserve that 

**bbbigbill**: i already feel bad enough with them coming over 

**bbbigbill**: but my desperate thot heart overranks my brain on the best of days 

**bbbigbill**: and this is not the best of days 

_BitchardTozier has changed 'bbbigbill' to 'Thot_'_

**BitchardTozier**: okay but now in all seriousness 

**BitchardTozier**: I would die for you along with everyone else 

**BitchardTozier**: and I am never too tired to help you out, okay? 

**Thot_**: you have insomnia!!!! 

**Thot_**: you need all the rest you can get! 

**BitchardTozier**: denbrough, dont make me skip school and go over there and cuddle you until you fucking love yourself 

**BitchardTozier**: and believe that we all love you too

**Thot_**: go !!! to !!! school !!! 

**BitchardTozier**: DEN BR O UGH 

**Thot_**: okay!!! I believe you!! go to school!!

**BitchardTozier**: omw Michael just picked me up 

**BitchardTozier**: he looks more sad than usual :((( 

**BitchardTozier**: poor boy misses his thot 

**Thot_**: shut it Tozier 

**Thot_**: also, Rich? 

**BitchardTozier**: Yeah? 

**Thot_**: thank you 

**BitchardTozier**: i love you man 

**Thot_**: i love you too 

* * *

**The Loser's Club, Asshole! **

** _08:22am_ **

**JanuaryEmbers**: uh, Mike? 

**MichaelBichael**: yes?

**JanuaryEmbers**: You never asked any of us if we were busy? 


	2. days go bi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StutteringBill: it's noon 
> 
> StutteringBill: and all ive done is eat 2 bowls of ramen
> 
> StutteringBill: and catch up on Buzzfeed Unsolved

**The Loser's Club, Asshole!**

** _ 12:42pm_ **

**StutteringBill**: it's noon 

**StutteringBill**: and all ive done is eat 2 bowls of ramen

**StutteringBill**: and catch up on Buzzfeed Unsolved

**Trashmouth:** you caught up on my Buzzfeed Boys without me?!?!

**StutteringBill**: youre in math 

**StutteringBill**: do math rich 

**Trashmouth**: YOU CAUGHT UP ON BUZZFEED BOYS WITHOUT ME?!?!

**MichaelBichael**: Richie get back to math 

**MichaelBichael**: and Bill, take it easy and hope you feel better soon

**MichaelBichael**: Stan and I'll come over later! 

**StutteringBill**: thanks Mike!

* * *

**PM between BitchardTozier and Thot_**

**BitchardTozier**: god, youre thirsty, huh? 

**Thot_**: shut the fuck up, Richard 

**Thot_**: do your math 

**BitchardTozier**: but I'm gayyyyyy 

**BitchardTozier**: i don't like math 

**Thot_**: we both have to suffer

**Thot_**: math always happens

**Thot_**: its not fair but its the truth

* * *

**PM between Denbrough_, Stanlon and Michael **

_ **3:35pm** _

**Michael**: we're on our way! see you soon! 

**Stanlon**: God, today has been so boring without you. 

**Denbrough_**: ive missed you guys too

**Denbrough_**: so much

* * *

** PM between BitchardTozier and Thot_ **

_ **3:40pm ** _

**Thot_**: [_screenshot_._321_._convo_]

**BitchardTozier**: AHHHHHH 

**BitchardTozier**: THEY LOVE YOU SO MUCHHHHH 

**Thot_**: receipts????

**BitchardTozier**: Example: Stan has been snappier today 

**BitchardTozier**: Mike has looked more forlorn today 

**Thot_**: Did you just use the word 'forlorn', Bichard? 

**BitchardTozier**: quiet 

**BitchardTozier**: you and i share a braincell 

**BitchardTozier**: and it was my turn today 

**Thot_**: valid continue 

* * *

**PM between EdwardSpaghedward and whatthefuckrichard**

**whatthefuckrichard**: hey eds, you busy tomorrow night? 

**EdwardSpaghedward**: Don't call me edsssss 

**EdwardSpaghedward**: And no, why? 

**whatthefuckrichard**: wanna get pizza and see The Goldfinch? 

**EdwardSpaghedward**: Oh hell yeah! 

**EdwardSpaghedward**: I'll just ask my mom 

**whatthefuckrichard**: cool :) 

**whatthefuckrichard**: i'll ask your mom too 

* * *

**PM between BitchardTozier and Thot_**

**BitchardTozier**: [_screenshot.goldfinchdate_]

**BitchardTozier**: IM A DISASTER GAY AND IT SHOWS

**Thot_**: Goddamn Richard 

**Thot_**: you had one (1) job 

**Thot_**: and you made a your mom joke

**BitchardTozier**: I knowwwww 

**BitchardTozier**: I wanna date him 

**Thot_**: then ask him out 

**BitchardTozier**: you ask out mike and stan 

**BitchardTozier**: i ask out eddie 

**Thot_**: neither you nor i are going to ask either, right? 

**BitchardTozier**: probably not 

**Thot_**: then uh deal 

* * *

**The Loser's Club, Asshole! **

_ **4:15pm** _

**JanuaryEmbers**: I've had two of my least favourite customers in an hour 

**Trashmouth**: Who? 

**JanuaryEmbers**: well, I've had three fuckboys 

**JanuaryEmbers**: And the Bowers gang

**Trashmouth**: ugh 

**softboi**: ugh 

**Trashmouth**: awww eds :') 

**softboi**: Stop 

**JanuaryEmbers**: Patrick grabbed my ass 

**JanuaryEmbers**: But at least he tipped generously 

**Eggboi**: I'll kill him 

**softboi**: i will totally kill that guy for you 

**Trashmouth**: I will set that greasy bitch up if you want 

**JanuaryEmbers**: And Vic apologised

**JanuaryEmbers**: In that Vic way 

**JanuaryEmbers**: You know?

**JanuaryEmbers**: He tipped me more and murmured "sorry" before Henry dragged him out by the hair

**Trashmouth**: Vic may be the only reason I havent cornered them and killed them 

**JanuaryEmbers**: Those boys could end you, Trashmouth 

**JanuaryEmbers**: And Patrick would get a boner doing it 

**softboi**: Richie and I will jump Patrick if you want 

**Eggboi**: Count me in as well 

**JanuaryEmbers**: No guys, you'd end up in his fucking fridge 

**Trashmouth**: No we wouldn't 

**Eggboi**: fuck 

**Eggboi**: Do we know if that is actually real? 

**Trashmouth**: yup

**JanuaryEmbers**: Yup 

**softboi**: Yeah. 

**Eggboi**: fuck 

* * *

**PM between BitchardTozier and Thot_ **

**BitchardTozier**: yo billiam where are you? 

**BitchardTozier**: we gotta kill hockstetter

**BitchardTozier**: you're a thot 

**BitchardTozier**: you gettin' dick while we killin' Hockstetter? 

* * *

** The Loser's Club, Asshole! **

** _6:00pm _ **

**MichaelBichael**: oh my god, Bev, I'm so sorry that I didn't respond! 

**MichaelBichael**: We are! 

**MichaelBichael**: [_stanandbillsleeping.jpeg_] 

**JanuaryEmbers**: Y'all cute and good 

**JanuaryEmbers**: Love youuuuu 

* * *

**PM between Mike_ and BevMarsh**

**BevMarsh**: date them already!!!!!!!!!

**Mike_**: i can't 

**Mike_**: they're babies

**Mike_**: they won't like me back 

**Mike_**: they're beautiful 

**BevMarsh**: so are you!!! 

**BevMarsh**: and they're totally into you! 

**Mike_**: sureeeee

* * *

** PM between BitchardTozier and Thot_ **

** _10:42pm_ **

**Thot_**: AHHHHH 

**Thot_**: I'M SORRYYYYY 

**Thot_**: but 

**Thot_**: also, 

**Thot_**: i woke up between mike and stan

**Thot_**: and i want to cry 

**Thot_**: but i also have a boner 

**Thot_**: so i want to die 

**BitchardTozier**: YOU HAVE A WHAT? 


	3. what if it was easy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eds_Kaspbrak added Beaverly_, Benjamin, Michael and Staniel to a groupchat. 
> 
> Eds_Kaspbrak named the groupchat 'HeLP'

**Eds_Kaspbrak added Beaverly_, Benjamin, Michael and Staniel to a groupchat.**

**Eds_Kaspbrak named the groupchat 'HeLP'**

**Eds_Kaspbrak: **so as some of you fools may know 

**Eds_Kaspbrak**: Richie asked me to go see a movie with him tomorrow night

**Staniel**: Well, it's all you've talked about all day, so I believe we were forced to take notice. 

**Eds_Kaspbrak**: shut it Stanley 

**Michael**: Why isn't Bill in here? 

**Eds_Kaspbrak**: Bill's one of my best friends and i love him 

**Eds_Kaspbrak**: but he ships us HARD 

**Eds_Kaspbrak**: and I don't trust him not to blab it to Ricardo 

**Beaverly_**: Youre very affectionate with your nicknames to him, Eds 

**Eds_Kaspbrak**: don't call me that 

**Eds_Kaspbrak**: also mike i didn't add your dick to the groupchat 

**Eds_Kaspbrak**: so stop talking about bill 

**Benjamin**: God, Mike, you noted that so quickly 

**Staniel**: Stop ganging up on my manz, guys. 

**Michael**: What? 

**Beaverly_**: wbk 

**Benjamin**: what 

**Eds_Kaspbrak**: what

_ **user Staniel left 'HeLP'** _

**Eds_Kaspbrak: **ANYGAYS 

**Eds_Kaspbrak**: CAN WE GET BACK TO MY LOVE LIFE? 

**Benjamin**: Date him 

**Beaverly_**: fuck him 

**Michael**: just do whatever you're comfortable with!!! 

**Eds_Kaspbrak**: all of those sent at the same time 

**Eds_Kaspbrak**: and i think they're a very good definition of who you all are

**Eds_Kaspbrak**: also Bev is Cancelled 

**Eds_Kaspbrak**: a shame 

**Beaverly_**: you and your boyfriend suck 

**Eds_Kaspbrak**: I KNOW he sucks

**Benjamin**: Eww gross 

**Eds_Kaspbrak**: NoT LikE ThAT 

* * *

**The Loser's Club, Asshole!**

** _6:44pm_ **

**Trashmouth**: yall fuckers been too quiet tonight

**Stuttering_Bill**: Avoiding you 

**Trashmouth**: [_johnmulaney_-_thatsthethingimsensitiveabout_] 

**Stuttering_Bill**: I hate that you had that prepared

**softboi**: I hate that Bill's typing like Stan 

**Trashmouth**: well, you know what they say, my love, when you start dating someone.... 

* * *

**PM between BitchardTozier and Thot_**

**Thot_**: I hope Eddie cuts off your knees

* * *

**HeLP**

**Eds_Kaspbrak**: He !!!! 

**Eds_Kaspbrak**: !!! called me his love !!!!! 

* * *

**The Loser's Club Asshole! **

_ **7** **:30pm** _

**StanielTheManiel**: Shut up, Richie. 

**StanielTheManiel**: Also, update: Straight people don't deserve rights. 

**Stuttering_Bill**: rt 

**EggBoi**: #offended 

**MichaelBichael**: except you 

**StanielTheManiel**: No, this is a call out post for them. 

**Stuttering_Bill**: Them? 

**StanielTheManiel**: Can I expose? 

**JanuaryEmbers**: Sureeeee 

**StanielTheManiel**: I walked in on Ben and Beverly kissing in our math class

**Trashmouth**: WHAT? 

**softboi**: Good for you guys!!!! 

**softboi**: Little triggered that neither of you told us prior to this 

**softboi**: But good for you guys :) 

**Stuttering_Bill**: WHOOP WHOOP 

**Stuttering_Bill**: OUR SHIP IS CANON 

* * *

**PM between Benjamin and Bill_Denbro**

**Benjamin**: Are you sure you're like, okay with this? 

**Bill_Denbro**: Absolutely! 

**Bill_Denbro**: Why wouldn't I be? 

**Benjamin**: I just know that you two dated and I didn't know if there was still feelings there or anything

**Benjamin**: I didn't want to upset you or anything 

**Benjamin**: Because I care a lot about you guys and like, you in particular

**Benjamin**: Like, you invited me into this group 

**Benjamin**: And you're kinda the reason I have friends 

**Benjamin**: So I just,,, didn't want you to be upset. 

**Bill_Denbro**: wowwowwow

**Bill_Denbro**: Okay 1. Bev and I broke up for a reason;

**Bill_Denbro**: 2. it didn't work and we both saw each other in a family way

**Bill_Denbro**: 3. Ben, you're an incredible guy and im sure you would have found friends without me

**Bill_Denbro**: 4. Ben, I care about you too and have genuinely wanted you two together for a while now

**Bill_Denbro**: 5. you worry too much, babe! 

**Benjamin**: Bill 

**Benjamin**: Thank you so much 

**Benjamin**: Like,,, genuinely 

**Benjamin**: Thank you 

**Bill_Denbro**: Of course, Ben! 

**Bill_Denbro**: I, however, do have something to say

**Benjamin**: You'll kick my ass if I hurt her? 

**Benjamin**: I already got that message from Eddie and Richie 

**Bill_Denbro**: nonono 

**Bill_Denbro**: I was going to say I'm triggered you didn't tell me

**Bill_Denbro**: I know you're going to treat Bev well 

**Bill_Denbro**: and Bev could kick your ass herself 

**Benjamin**: True

**Benjamin**: And sorry. 

**Bill_Denbro**: Not a real problem, Ben :)

* * *

** The Loser's Club, Asshole!  **

** _9:00pm _ **

**Trashmouth**: Winter Soldier is the gayest movie I have ever watched with my own two eyes 

**softboi**: Rich, you and I watched King Cobra together 

**softboi**: Which is literally about gay porn? 

**Trashmouth**: My Statement Stands 

**StanielTheManiel**: We were robbed. 

**StanielTheManiel**: Robbed, I tell you! 

**MichaelBichael**: I don't know guys, I'm kinda more WinterFalcon tbh 

**StanielTheManiel**: Valid. 

**Trashmouth**: tea 

**softboi**: rt 

**Stuttering_Bill**: Hey guys, I'm not trying to seem like a dick (sorry if I still do)

but I'm going to bed early tonight (chem test tomorrow) 

and I need a good night's sleep so I may mute the groupchat. 

Sorry, if I still seem like a dick! 

**MichaelBichael**: Not a dick 

**MichaelBichael**: not at all 

**StanielTheManiel**: Glad you're taking care of yourself! 

**StanielTheManiel**: Do not be the least bit sorry. 

**softboi**: Don't sweat it, Bill 

**softboi**: Sleep well, have a good night and love ya! 

**Trashmouth**: Not a biggie

**Trashmouth**: We'll give you peace to jerk off, Big Bill ;)

**Stuttering_Bill:** thanks guys 

**Stuttering_Bill**: Not you Richie

**Stuttering_Bill**: Nihgt, love you too! 

**The Loser's Club, Asshole! has been muted for** _ 6 hours._

* * *

**The Loser's Club, Asshole! **

** _04:19am_ **

**Stuttering_Bill**: guys 

**Stuttering_Bill**: i'm at the sewers again. 


	4. bill protection squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trashmouth: where are you?

**The Loser's Club, Asshole! **

** _Friday _ **

** _06:30am_ **

**StanielTheManiel**: Shitshitshit 

**StanielTheManiel**: Where are you? 

**StanielTheManiel**: Are you okay? 

**MichaelBichael**: Bill! 

**MichaelBichael**: im gonna call you, okay? 

**Stuttering_Bill**: yeah okay

_ **06:35am ** _

**MichaelBichael**: ill pick you up for school later?

**Stuttering_Bill**: No, I'm not gonna go

**Stuttering_Bill**: Think I'm gonna stay home today

**MichaelBichael**: okay! 

**MichaelBichael**: i can visit later, if you want? 

**Stuttering_Bill**: Sure! Thank you so much!

* * *

**Bill Protection Squad**

**WhatTheFuckRichard**: I'm adopting bill 

**WhatTheFuckRichard**: ive decided 

**Mikey_**: good idea

**Mikey_**: can I have him on weekends? 

**WhatTheFuckRichard**: *side eye emoji* 

**Mikey_**: quiet 

**Stanny**: I'll take him on the weekend... 

**WhatTheFuckRichard**: go off stan 

**Kaspbrak**: Fuck Stan 

**WhatTheFuckRichard**: that's Bill's to-do list eds 

**Kaspbrak**: shut up 

**Kaspbrak**: you're right 

**Kaspbrak**: but shut up 

**Bev_Marsh**: Guys,,,, 

**Bev_Marsh**: What do you say about a movie night at Bill's tonight? 

**Kaspbrak**: Richie and I can't 

**WhatTheFuckRichard**: We can't? 

**Kaspbrak**: Goldfinch tickets 

**WhatTheFuckRichard**: oh shit ye

**WhatTheFuckRichard**: sorry eds 

**Bev_Marsh**: Okay

**Bev_Marsh**: Off of your obvious date, 

**Bev_Marsh**: You guys want to do that? 

**Stanny**: I'll do it. 

**Mikey**: absolutely! 

**BenHansom**: I'm game!

* * *

**The Loser's Club, Asshole! **

** _02:13pm_ **

**JanuaryEmbers**: we're coming to your place later, okay, Bill? 

**Stuttering_Bill**: you don't have to

**JanuaryEmbers**: Oh we're gonna 

**JanuaryEmbers**: You don't get to refuse

**Stuttering_Bill**: Okay, thank you! 

**StanielTheManiel**: Also, Mike and I have news. 

**Stuttering_Bill**: yeah

**Stuttering_Bill**: What's up? 

**StanielTheManiel**: Mike and I are dating. 

**Trashmouth**: oh 

**Trashmouth**: uh,,, 

**Trashmouth**: cool 

**softboi**: Good for you guys!!! 

**EggBoi**: Congrats! 

* * *

**PM between BitchardTozier and Thot_ **

**BitchardTozier**: hey

**BitchardTozier**: how's the loml doing? 

**Thot_**: wrong dms 

**Thot_**: this is Bill not eds

**BitchardTozier**: Denbrough i know who you are 

**BitchardTozier**: the loml 

**Thot_**: i'm holding up rich 

**BitchardTozier**: if you want me at movie night, i'll cancel the Goldfinch plans, if you want? 

**Thot_**: no way

**Thot_**: enjoy your date and make my ship canon

**BitchardTozier**: yeah

**BitchardTozier**: get your chucks off big bill 

* * *

** The Loser's Club, Asshole!  **

_ **05:03pm ** _

**JanuaryEmbers**: i'll be over soon 

**MichaelBichael**: Yeah! I'll pick up stan and ben and we'll be over soon 

**MichaelBichael**: Need a ride, Bev? 

**JanuaryEmbers**: yeah sure 

**Stuttering_Bill**: see you guys soon!

* * *

** PM between BitchardTozier and Thot_  **

**Thot_**: soooo,,, 

**Thot_**: i've spent a day crying....


	5. things we need

**PM between BitchardTozier and Thot_ **

**Thot_**: how YOU doing, Bitchard? 

**Thot_**: how's your date going? 

** _10:23pm _ **

**BitchardTozier**: Shit!!! 

**BitchardTozier**: I'm so sorry 

**BitchardTozier**: Bill, you okay? 

**Thot_**: im good

**Thot_**: im great 

**Thot_**: im good now

**BitchardTozier**: Call me 

**Thot_**: you don't have to do that

**BitchardTozier**: CALL ME 

**Thot_**: okay 

_ **02:14am** _

**Thot_**: sorry for keeping you up

**BitchardTozier**: don't be 

**BitchardTozier**: i wouldve been up anyways 

**BitchardTozier**: Insomnia waits for No One 

**Thot_**: okay :) 

**Thot_**: thank you 

**Thot_**: glad you had a good time!

**BitchardTozier**: I really did! 

* * *

**The Loser's Club, Asshole! **

** _09:46am_ **

**StanielTheManiel**: So, we woke up today. 

**MichaelBichael**: at Bill's keep in mind 

**StanielTheManiel**: And Bill was not there. 

**MichaelBichael**: he wasn't there 

**MichaelBichael**: we found him in the yard 

**JanuaryEmbers**: oh god this is what we get for leaving early

**JanuaryEmbers**: why???? 

**Stuttering_Bill**: i don't know

**Stuttering_Bill**: im scared guys 

**Stuttering_Bill**: im really fucking scared

**EggBoi**: You'll be okay 

**Trashmouth**: It is dead. 

**softboi**: Jesus Rich

**Trashmouth**: we were all thinking it! 

**Trashmouth**: and It is dead 

**StanielTheManiel**: Shower, Bill 

**StanielTheManiel**: Clean up and shower. We'll deal with the other stuff. 

**EggBoi**: What other stuff? 

**Stuttering_Bill**: the blood

**MichaelBichael**: Bill

**MichaelBichael**: Shower. 

**Stuttering_Bill**: okay. 

* * *

** PM Between EdwardSpaghedward and whatthefuckrichard.**

_ **Friday ** _

_ **10:30pm** _

**EdwardSpaghedward**: I had a good night

**EdwardSpaghedward**: Thank you! 

**EdwardSpaghedward**: You also didn't have to walk me home, by the way. 

** _Saturday _ **

** _09:56am _ **

**whatthefuckrichard**: shit srry eds 

**whatthefuckrichard**: i had a great time too

**whatthefuckrichard**: i had to walk you home 

**whatthefuckrichard**: date ettiquette

**whatthefuckrichard**: and how else would i see ms k, huh? 

**EdwardSpaghedward**: fuck you 

**EdwardSpaghedward**: Are you worried about Bill too? 

**whatthefuckrichard**: he's my best friend

**whatthefuckrichard**: god, you, him and stan have fucking saved my life so many times

**whatthefuckrichard**: so ye, i am

**EdwardSpaghedward**: Do you think It is alive? 

**whatthefuckrichard**: No. 

**EdwardSpaghedward**: Okay. 

**EdwardSpaghedward**: Hey, Rich? 

**whatthefuckrichard**: yeah? 

**EdwardSpaghedward**: I've saved your life before?

**whatthefuckrichard**: yeah

**whatthefuckrichard**: yeah you absolutely have.

* * *

**PM Between BitchardTozier and Thot_. **

** _10:02am_ **

**BitchardTozier**: hey

**BitchardTozier**: i love you so much

**BitchardTozier**: if you need to talk to me

**BitchardTozier**: i am here for you 

**BitchardTozier**: i promise

**BitchardTozier**: i love you

* * *

**PM Between RichTozier, Mikem and StanUris.**

_ **10:10am** _

**RichTozier**: hey fuckfaces

**Mikem**: ??? 

**StanUris**: Yes, Richie?

**StanUris**: You incomparable dick? 

**RichTozier**: You're the idiot whos my friend Staniel

**RichTozier**: also cut the bullshit

**RichTozier**: one 

**RichTozier**: or both of you

**RichTozier**: ask bill out before he cries to me another night

**RichTozier**: or i stabby-stab

**RichTozier**: 'kay? 

**StanUris**: Fuck off, Richie. I didn't know what I was getting into.

Also Bill doesn't like us like that.

**Mikem**: He's actually interested?

**RichTozier**: uh yeah,,, 

**RichTozier**: ask him pls take care of him

**RichTozier**: i love him 

* * *

**PM Between RichRich and StanUris**

** _10:13am_ **

**StanUris**: I do love you, Richie. 

**StanUris**: I'm just teasing you. 

**StanUris**: And I'm so nervous about the whole romance thing, you know? 

**RichRich**: yeah, yeah,, 

**RichRich**: i know

**RichRich**: i just...

**RichRich**: i know how much you mean to bill

**RichRich**: and bill means to you 

**RichRich**: and mike loves the both of you

**RichRich**: and it's tiring

**RichRich**: he needs you both

**RichRich**: now more than ever.

**RichRich**: please think about asking him out at least.

**StanUris**: Trust me, we are absolutely discussing it.

* * *

**Bill Protection Squad**

_ **10:16am** _

**Beaverly_**: he saw blood? 

**Stanny**: No

**Stanny**: Well, yes.

**Stanny**: Not just the blood.

**Stanny**: There was an arm beside him 

**Beaverly_**: Fuck. 


	6. iM nOT a FuRrY

** DM between theclown_ and Denbrough.  **

** _Sunday _ **

** _03:33am_ **

**theclown_:** You make adorable almost purring noises when you sleep.

* * *

**The Loser's Club, Asshole!**

** _Sunday_ **

** _09:13am_ **

**StutteringBill**: [penniswise_screenshot.jpeg]

**StutteringBill**: i think pennywise just accused me of being a furry

**January_Embers**: BILL THAT MEANS PENNYWISE WAS IN YOUR HOUSE 

**January_Embers**: ARE YOU WORRIED? 

**StutteringBill**: in between 

**StutteringBill**: im more offended that it implied i was a furry 

**MichaelBichael**: BILL 

**MichaelBichael**: PRIORITIES 

**Trashmouth**: no I get it

**Trashmouth**: No one wants to be the furry 

**softboi**: IT's alive?!?! 

**Trashmouth**: IT has an Insta!??! 

**StutteringBill**: It's...it's weird

**Stuttering_Bill**: I'm not too worried tbh

**Stuttering_Bill**: if It wanted me dead, why would I still be alive?

**softboi**: Building fear 

**Stuttering_Bill**: good thing im not afraid

* * *

**PM between BitchardTozier and Thot_**

**BitchardTozier**: you sure you okay? 

**Thot_**: yeah

**Thot_**: I feel...strange

**Thot_**: i don't feel scared, is that weird?

**BitchardTozier**: i think i get it 

**BitchardTozier**: can I go over to your place? 

**Thot_**: of course you can

**Thot_**: can I just ask why?

**Thot_**: fight with your parents? 

**BitchardTozier**: no 

**BitchardTozier**: just wanna hang out with you 

**Thot_**: absolutely rich 

**Thot_**: Thank you

* * *

**Bill Protection Squad.**

**WhatTheFuckRichard**: so we have good news 

**Mikey_**: okay?

**WhatTheFuckRichard**: bill and i are going to hang out 

**WhatTheFuckRichard**: and he's going to let me take care of him

**Stanny**: Oh...uh, what are you two going to do? 

**WhatTheFuckRichard**: idk

**WhatTheFuckRichard**: probably cuddle and watch some stuff

**BenHansom**: have fun take care of him pls

* * *

** PM between EdwardSpaghedward and whatthefuckrichard **

**EdwardSpaghedward**: Hey

**EdwardSpaghedward**: Can I ask you something? 

**whatthefuckrichard**: yeah absolutely

**EdwardSpaghedward**: Are you. like, into Bill? 

**whatthefuckrichard**: like as a boyfriend? 

**whatthefuckrichard**: no 

**whatthefuckrichard**: he's my best friend

**whatthefuckrichard**: my platonic soulmate

**whatthefuckrichard**: but I am SUPER into someone else

**EdwardSpaghedward**: oh okay 

* * *

** PM between EddieK and Staniel **

**EddieK**: [_screenshot_180__] 

**EddieK**: So he doesn't like Bill but he likes someone else

**EddieK**: I almost think it would have been better if he liked Bill

**EddieK**: Because then like, at least it's Bill

**EddieK**: at least I know he has someone who deserves him 

**EddieK**: But noPE 

**EddieK**: Instead it's someone else

**Staniel**: Eddie Kaspbrak, you dumb bitch

**EddieK**: What?

**EddieK**: Why?

**Staniel**: [_read_] 

**EddieK**: WHY'D YOU SAY THAT?

* * *

**PM between BitchardTozier and Thot_**

**BitchardTozier**: [_screenshot_112_] 

**BitchardTozier**: so I'm in love with a moron

**Thot_**: he thought we???

**Thot_**: were gonna fuck??

**BitchardTozier**: hey i mean i could do worse 

**Thot_**: you could?

**BitchardTozier**: i mean we are just friends

**BitchardTozier**: but i would fuck you SO hard if you asked


	7. weird cuckold flex but okay

**The Loser's Club, Asshole!**

** _10:12pm _ **

**Eggboi**: [_richieand_bevdancing.87.video_]

**Eggboi**: [_bevichiegrinding.84.video_] 

**Eggboi**: so well Bill was at speech therapy

**Eggboi**: and Stan was at home, helping his parents

**Eggboi**: Bev wanted to go to a club; she texted Mike, then me, then Eddie 

who was also off sight at this point and then Richie

**Eggboi**: and now they're a little drunk and grinding 

**StanielTheManiel**: Tell Richie that video makes me vomit. 

**JanuaryEmbers**: Hey!!!!!!! 

**StanielTheManiel**: Not you, him. 

**Eggboi**: he said 'Ow" 

**Eggboi**: I had to take his phone after he sent a dick pic to Vic Criss

**softboi**: sorrY AFTER HE WHAT? 

**StutteringBill**: there are many things i expected to see when i woke up this morning

**StutteringBill**: richie and bev grinding to dark horse is not one of them

**Eggboi**: yeah, they also grinded to party tattoos by dodie so like,,,,

**softboi**: SO WE ARENT GOING TO ADDRESS RICHIE SENDING A DICK PIC TO VIC CRISS

**StutteringBill**: couldve been worse

**StutteringBill**: could've been henry

**MichaelBichael**: could've been patrick 

**StutteringBill**: sorry gtg

**StutteringBill**: bye love yall

**MichaelBichael**: okay??? 

**MichaelBichael**: bye honey

**Eggboi**: wasn't patrick like,,, creepily into Richie? 

**MichaelBichael**: yes yes he was 

* * *

** PM between edwardspaghedward and whatthefuckrichard  **

_ **10:14pm**_

**whatthefuckrichard**: edsssssss

**whatthefuckrichard**: youredsnj beuatifusk

**EdwardSpaghedward**: Huh, Rich? 

**whatthefuckrichard**: beuaty qeuen

**whatthefuckrichard**: senventwen

**whatthefuckrichard**: yognswan adn swaet

**whatthefuckrichard**: i loev you

**EdwardSpaghedward**: Aren't you supposed to not have your phone? 

**whatthefuckrichard**: been si washing eem wobver mey shoaulder

**whatthefuckrichard**: i losve yuo

<strike>**EdwardSpaghedward**: I love you too {unsent} </strike>

**EdwardSpaghedward**: Ben, take his phone

**EdwardSpaghedward**: wait until he's sober to give it back

**whatthefuckrichard**: idjw such yuorg dick ni a parchign lotska

**EdwardSpaghedward**: Sorry... what!?!?!

**whatthefuckrichard**: doa teh succcc

**EdwardSpaghedward**: Goodnight, Richie 

**whatthefuckrichard**: nuhgt

**whatthefuckrichard**: msafturbate tooo mse

**EdwardSpaghedward**: Good Night jfc 

* * *

**PM between Eggboi and EddieK**

_ **10:20pm** _

**EddieK**: sorry, what is Richie saying?

**Eggboi**: hes been rambling about much he loves you

**Eggboi**: is talking to bev about how he'd suck your dick

**Eggboi**: he's drunk eddie

**Eggboi**: wanna come pick him up?

**EddieK**: WHY WOULD I PICK HIM UP? 

**Eggboi**: because bev wants to stay longer??? 

**Eggboi**: and he's too drunk

**EddieK**: oh

**EddieK**: okay I might

**EddieK**: I'll be there 20 mins 

**Eggboi**: okay 

**Eggboi**: enjoy your blowjob too

* * *

**The Loser's Club, Asshole!**

** _11:00pm_ **

**Trashmouth**: B E N 

**Eggboi**: Yes, Rich? 

**Trashmouth**: c u ck 

**StutteringBill**: OH GOD RICH

**softboi**: richie!

**Trashmouth**: c uc k 

**Eggboi**: hi rich

**Eggboi**: w h y 

**Trashmouth**: b e ev

**JanuaryEmbers**: richie htunks we cuchen yo

**StutteringBill**: cuchen

**MichaelBichael**: hey bill

* * *

**PM between BigBill and Mikey.**

** _07:43pm_ **

**Mikey**: Hey

_ **2 hours later** _

**Mikey**: hey

_ **1 hour later** _

**Mikey**: can we talk please? 

_ **11:06pm** _

**Mikey**: you are my baby 

**Mikey**: please talk to me hon

* * *

**The Loser's Club, Asshole! **

**softboi**: ben's a cuck?

**Eggboi**: nO 

**StutteringBill**: weird cuckold flex but okay

**Eggboi**: im nOT 

* * *

**The Loser's Club, Asshole! **

** _01:12am_ **

**StutteringBill**: so

**StutteringBill**: i have a boyfriend now 


	8. alert: BILL HAS A BOYFRIEND!?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StutteringBill: Every Hour Is Lovin' Ben Hanscom Hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casual reminder: The Loser's Club is aged up for this! They're probably all 18/19

** Bill Protection Squad. **

**Mikey_**: We have a problem

**Mikey_**: a bad one 

**WhatTheFuckRichard**: you're in love with Bill?

**Stanny**: Yes

**Mikey_**: yes 

**Kaspbrak**: Then ask him out!!!!! 

**Mikey_**: but he's dating someone!!!!

**WhatTheFuckRichard**: is he tho

* * *

**The Loser's Club, Asshole!**

**MichaelBichael**: oh! 

**MichaelBichael**: Who are you dating?

* * *

**PM between Lovebird_ and Babe <3**

**Babe <3**: Smooth one, Hanlon. 

**Lovebird_**: be nice baby.

* * *

**The Loser's Club, Asshole! **

**StutteringBill**: i met a guy named robert gray in a club a bit ago

**StutteringBill**: we did the frickle-frackle

**StutteringBill**: and he asked if i want to be his boyfriend

**StanielTheManiel**: Oh, congrats!

**Trashmouth**: ....robert gray?

**Trashmouth**: that sounds familiar...

**StutteringBill**: idk maybe you've met him 

**softboi**: How old is he? 

**Eggboi**: What's he like? 

**JanuaryEmbers**: what's his credit card number???

**StutteringBill**: him

**StutteringBill**: [_BillSkarsgard_sleeping.101_]

**Trashmouth**: WoOooooOOOOW SMEXYYYY

**StutteringBill**: you fucking suck Tozier

**Trashmouth**: No I dont

**Trashmouth**: im heterosexual 

**StanielTheManiel**: cool 

**Eggboi**: Stan's typing in lowercase???

* * *

** PM between BennyBoy and StanleyTheManley. **

**StanleyTheManley**: Shut it, bitchboy. 

* * *

** The Loser's Club, Asshole!  **

**JanuaryEmbers**: Be nice to MY boyfriend, Stanley. 

* * *

** PM between Beverlyyy and StanleyTheManley.  **

**StanleyTheManley**: Shut it, Bitchboy. 

* * *

** The Loser's Club, Asshole!  **

**JanuaryEmbers**: Stan fails to understand what gender is 

**Trashmouth**: God I hope so

* * *

**PM between Richie_Trashmouth and StanleyTheManley.**

**StanleyTheManley**: Shut it, Bitchboy. 

* * *

**The Loser's Club, Asshole! **

**Trashmouth**: Update: stan's mean

**softboi**: wbk 

**StanielTheManiel**: Then perish. 

**Eggboi**: Guys!!! 

**Eggboi**: Sorry, this isn't about the topic anymore but I got a test back!

**Eggboi**: And I got 100%

**JanuaryEmbers**: EYYYYYY! 

**JanuaryEmbers**: THAT'S MY MANZ

**JanuaryEmbers**: SO BRILLIANT

**JanuaryEmbers**: SO SMART

**JanuaryEmbers**: SO BEAUTIFUL

**softboi**: WoW 

**softboi**: GOOD JOB MAN! 

**StanielTheManiel**: Good job, Ben! 

**StutteringBill**: Skilled like no one else, Ben

**StutteringBill**: incredible, glorious man

**Trashmouth**: Fuck yeahhhhhhh! 

**Trashmouth**: LOok at this smart motherfucker! 

**MichaelTheBichael**: Very good! 

**Eggboi**: Thanks, guys! 

**StutteringBill**: Every Hour Is Lovin' Ben Hanscom Hours. 

* * *

**Bill Protection Squad. **

**Mikey_**: So we've decided...

**Mikey_**: We might stalk Bill on his bar date with Rob Gray

**Stanny**: for protection

**WhatTheFuckRichard**: yeah sure

**WhatTheFuckRichard**: bring protection

**Stanny**: Beep Beep, Richie. 

* * *

**PM between BitchardTozier and Thot_.**

**BitchardTozier**: Hey Denho

**BitchardTozier**: time to drop the fake bf shit

**Thot_**: what

**BitchardTozier**: Stan and Mike are officially jealous

**BitchardTozier**: Aka you can drop the fake manz

**Thot_**: FUUUUUCK

**Thot_**: i might actually have a boyfriend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this! Comment and kudos make my skin clear!


	9. crying in the club (literally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't particularly funny??? it's just here for plot lmao

** The Loser's Club, Asshole!  **

_ **11:30pm ** _

**MichaelBichael**: we made a mistake 

**MichaelBichael**: god we really did

**softboi**: what happened? 

**MichaelBichael**: a fucking lot

**Eggboi**: Expand please? 

**StanielTheManiel**: We're in the hospital waiting room. 

**JanuaryEmbers**: WAIT FUCKING WHY? 

**softboi**: WHAT HAPPENED? 

**Eggboi**: Is everything okay? 

**StanielTheManiel**: Bill was roofied. 

* * *

** PM between edskasp_ and Stanuris. **

**edskasp_**: WAIT 

**edskasp_**: PLS PLS FILL ME IN 

**Stanuris**: We were watching Bill across the bar because Richie had that sudden lightbulb moment

that is only prone to Richie and Bob Ross and he thinks that one of IT's aliases was Robert Gray

and he was right. We only figured it out and the whole situation came to a head when we noticed 

Bill acting too loopy and we went over -- Pennywise didn't do anything but Robert Gray is not real.

**Stanuris**: Also, we are waiting in the hospital. 

**edskasp_**: holy shit holyshitholyshit

**edskasp_**: want me to meet you guys?

**Stanuris**: No, I think you're okay. I think it will be alright.

**edskasp_**: also this isn't related 

**edskasp_**: where's richie?

**Stanuris**: He's with us. 

* * *

**PM between EdwardSpaghedward and whatthefuckrichard.**

**EdwardSpaghedward**: hey rich 

**EdwardSpaghedward**: you alright? 

**whatthefuckrichard**: yeah

**whatthefuckrichard**: just a bit nervous

**whatthefuckrichard**: they're dealing with bill rn

**EdwardSpaghedward**: I'm not terribly concerned about Bill right now Richie 

**EdwardSpaghedward**: Stan and Mike have him 

**EdwardSpaghedward**: Are YOU okay? 

**whatthefuckrichard**: yeah i did try to

**whatthefuckrichard**: attack Pennywise 

**whatthefuckrichard**: but i'm alright 

**EdwardSpaghedward**: are you okay? 

**whatthefuckrichard**: yeah just shaken up

**EdwardSpaghedward**: come over later 

**EdwardSpaghedward**: sleep over

**EdwardSpaghedward**: please 

**whatthefuckrichard**: yeah okay soon

**whatthefuckrichard**: see you soon

**EdwardSpaghedward**: See you too, hon. 

* * *

**The Loser's Club, Asshole! **

_ **12:30am** _

**Stuttering_Bill**: so last night was eventful 

**Stuttering_Bill**: literal crying in the club, huh? 

**Stuttering_Bill**: lol 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this weird fucking chapter


	10. hOW iS EvERyoNe In ThIS ChIlI'S ToNIgHT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverlyyy_Marsh: i was thinking about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! It was short but I've been busy as hell so I hope you guys are okay with it!

**The Loser's Club, Asshole! **

** _06:15pm_ **

**Stuttering_Bill**: HOW IS EVERYONE IN THIS CHILI'S TONIGHT? 

**StanielTheManiel**: We aren't in a Chili's? 

**Trashmouth**: andsa stasnm thae mqan missted teh pont!

**MichaelBichael**: I'm alright! How are you doing? 

**Stuttering_Bill**: stoned lol

**JanuaryEmbers**: You're stoned?? 

**Stuttering_Bill**: lol ye 

**JanuaryEmbers**: Without me?!?

**Trashmouth**: yeas wwe aer! 

**JanuaryEmbers**: Damn, invite me next time.

**Trashmouth**: coem oevr

**Eggboi**: I am: alarmed Bev

**JanuaryEmbers**: Good baby <3 

* * *

**PM between BenHanscom and Beverlyyy_Marsh. **

**BenHanscom**: Hey, honey. How are you doing? 

**Beverlyyy_Marsh**: Imdoing alrighty 

**BenHanscom**: Okay...

**BenHanscom**: I love you 

**Beverlyyy_Marsh**: I love you too

**Beverlyyy_Marsh**: so much 

**Beverlyyy_Marsh**: you're so cutebeh w

**Beverlyyy_Marsh**: i was thinking about you

**Beverlyyy_Marsh**: you remember when we said we'll try new things?

**Beverlyyy_Marsh**: wanna tie you up

**Beverlyyy_Marsh**: make you all mine 

**BenHanscom**: Bev, you are too stoned right now. 

**BenHanscom**: Go to bed and we can have this conversation another time. 

**Beverlyyy_Marsh**: wanna be in charge of you

**Beverlyyy_Marsh**: wanna be your domme

**Beverlyyy_Marsh**: you know what that is, right Benny? 

**BenHanscom**: I don't, actually. 

**Beverlyyy_Marsh**: look it upasb h

**Beverlyyy_Marsh**: it's worth it

**BenHanscom**: I'll look it up if you go to bed. 

**Beverlyyy_Marsh**: ughhh qwsihaudbih

**Beverlyyy_Marsh**: okayyyy 

**Beverlyyy_Marsh**: but this conversations not over ioadbu

**BenHanscom**: God, I really hope not. 

* * *

**The Loser's Club, Asshole! **

** _07:32pm_ **

**StanielTheManiel**: You guys are too stoned. 

**Trashmouth**: whyv hdo you say thbaty stanniew? 

**StanielTheManiel**: Bill's touching my face and telling me I'm cute. 

**Trashmouth**: hed righte

**StanielTheManiel**: Quiet. 

**Trashmouth**: i loeveg uyouuuuu uwu

**StanielTheManiel**: Do not 'uwu' me, you shit. 

**Trashmouth**: Owo pwease sir 

**StanielTheManiel**: Perish, you blind bitch. 

**Trashmouth**: uwu roufd daddy uwu

**StanielTheManiel**: Quiet. 

**StanielTheManiel**: Or I will leave this groupchat, swear to God.

**Trashmouth**: sowwy 

**softboi**: someone end his life 

**Trashmouth**: Eds! 

**softboi**: yes, Rich? 

**Trashmouth**: imw escxited ti seee youu 

**softboi**: you can't see me, Rich. 

**Trashmouth**: by the way, I meant to tell you

**softboi**: yes, Rich? 

**Trashmouth**: i'm in love with you 

**softboi**: hUH 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos keep my skin clear and my crops watered!


	11. supenrnatural tingz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trashmouth: supenrnatural 
> 
> StanielTheManiel: supenrnatural   
StanielTheManiel: my favourite TV show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been not worked on in so long, I'm so sorry!

**The Loser's Club, Asshole! **

** _11:21am_ **

**Trashmouth**: deep sigh 

**Trashmouth**: guess we rewatching the true devil's lettuce 

**Trashmouth**: supenrnatural 

**StanielTheManiel**: supenrnatural

**StanielTheManiel**: my favourite TV show 

**Stuttering_Bill**: let him live, stanley

**StanielTheManiel**: No. 

**Trashmouth**: Should we discuss Stanel? 

**StanielTheManiel**: Actually, suck a dick, Richie!

* * *

** PM between stanley_ and whatthefuckrichard **

**whatthefuckrichard**: hi so eddie went mia 

**whatthefuckrichard**: and im worried 

**whatthefuckrichard**: but i dont want to ask bill because you know bill 

**stanley_**: Yeah. Bill's great, isn't he? 

**whatthefuckrichard**: that's not the message of this, actually

**stanley_**: Might not be, but it is still a nice sidebar. 

**whatthefuckrichard**: okay 

**whatthefuckrichie**: eddie's not answering his P H O N E tho

* * *

** The Loser's Club, Asshole!  **

**Trashmouth**: I have a hot take 

**Stuttering_Bill**: say it then

**Trashmouth**: ...Destiel...

**Eggboi**: be careful 

**Eggboi**: those are my emotional support pining dumbasses

**Trashmouth**: ...Cas is the bottom 

**Stuttering_Bill**: you are right

**JanuaryEmbers**: unexpected bottoms are god tier 

**Stuttering_Bill**: as an unexpected bottom, mood 

**StanielTheManiel**: No. 

**Stuttering_Bill**: no???

**StanielTheManiel**: You're an expectable bottom. 

**JanuaryEmbers**: How...???

**StanielTheManiel**: Needs to be taken care of, praised and loved on. 

**Stuttering_Bill**: ...yikes 

**StanielTheManiel**: Yikes? 

**Stuttering_Bill**: Big Want

* * *

**PM between JanuaryEmbers and Stanley. **

**JanuaryEmbers**: just say you wanna top him, Stanley. 

**Stanley**: I'm getting at it. 

* * *

** Groupchat between Mikey_H, BigBill and Stanley.  **

**Stanley**: be our bottom 

**BigBill**: hUH 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos help my muse, no joke!


	12. we're all idiots™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BigBill: are you 
> 
> BigBill: like, serious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a lot, including a big red herring but don't worry! It'll happen ;)

** The Loser's Club, Asshole!  **

** _02:00 am_ **

**StanielTheManiel**: So, I fucked up. 

**Stuttering_Bill**: Oh? 

**StanielTheManiel**: Shit! 

* * *

**Bill Protection Squad**

_ **02:15 am** _

**Stanny**: So he comes at my beck and calls... nice to know. 

**Beaverly_**: Move your dom shit elsewhere stanley 

**Stanny**: What a good boy, he is. 

**WhatTheFuckRichard**: hey staniel, no one came for your thirst tweets actually

**Stanny**: ANYWAYS

**Stanny**: I also panicked on how to ask Bill out, and I just asked him to be Mike and I's bottom. 

**WhatTheFuckRichard**: SH U H 

**Beaverly_**: WHAT 

* * *

**PM between Lovebird_ and Babe <3 **

** _04:15 am_ **

**Lovebird_**: How are you doing? 

**Babe <3**: Alright, a bit nervous. 

**Lovebird_**: Me too. 

**Lovebird_**: Him responding on the groupchat is a good sign though 

**Babe <3**: Maybe, or it's his way of pretending everything is normal. 

* * *

** PM between Mikey_H, BigBill, and Stanley.  **

** _06:18 am_ **

**BigBill**: are you 

**BigBill**: like, serious? 

**Mikey_H**: it was poorly phrased, admittedly

**Stanley**: But its heart was in the right place.

**BigBill**: so you were seriosu? 

* * *

** PM between BitchardTozier and Thot_.  **

** _06:20 am_ **

**Thot_**: so i'm having a mental breakdown

**BitchardTozier**: me too lmao 

**BitchardTozier**: you first tho 

**Thot_**: no, god, please go first love

**BitchardTozier**: eddie just hasn't been on and i'm freaking a bit

**BitchardTozier**: he's just not here 

**BitchardTozier**: he doesn't hate me, right? 

**Thot_**: absolutely not

**Thot_**: i can talk to him, if you want?

**BitchardTozier**: sure 

**BitchardTozier**: thank you 

**BitchardTozier**: please

**Thot_**: of course richie

**BitchardTozier**: now, what about you? 

**Thot_**: stan and mike might have been serious about me being their bottom...

**Thot_**: i figure you already know THAT conversation

**BitchardTozier**: i do

**BitchardTozier**: obviously 

**Thot_**: but i'm nervous 

**Thot_**: because, like, what if they don't love me? 

**BitchardTozier**: then they're crazy

**Thot_**: Richie...

**BitchardTozier**: i'm serious 

**BitchardTozier**: if they're not in love with you, they're crazy 

**BitchardTozier**: everyone has been in love with you 

**BitchardTozier**: because you're good bill

**BitchardTozier**: because you're kind to everyone you meet 

**BitchardTozier**: and you give more chances than you need to 

**BitchardTozier**: and you burn out your own lights just to spread it to every single person you meet

**BitchardTozier**: i think everyone loves you bill

**BitchardTozier**: me, stan and mike especially

**BitchardTozier:** maybe not in the same way 

**BitchardTozier**: but in a way

**Thot_**: jes us fuckig chsrist rich 

**Thot_**: I love you so much

**Thot_**: so much

**Thot_**: so much

**Thot_**: youre one of the best things to ever happen to me

**BitchardTozier**: i love you too, bill

**Thot_**: now my concern that they only want to fuck me feels dumb

**BitchardTozier**: consider who you are talking about

**BitchardTozier**: mike has-cried-over-baby-goats hanlon

**BitchardTozier**: stanley bird-watching-for-fun uris 

**Thot_**: that's fair

**Thot_**: i love them so much

**Thot_**: and you i love you too

**BitchardTozier**: i love you too

**BitchardTozier**: talk to eddie pls

* * *

** PM between Denbro and Kasp_Gasp **

_ **07:09 am** _

**Denbro**: hey you need to talk to rich

**Denbro**: he needs you 

**Denbro**: you know how nervous richie can get

**Kasp_Gasp**: Thank you, Bill. 

**Denbro**: ???

* * *

**The Loser's Club, Asshol** **e!**

_ **01:45 pm** _

**Trashmouth**: we be talkin about unexoected bottoms 

**StanielTheManiel**: You're confessing, Richie? 

**Trashmouth**: hUH 

**StanielTheManiel**: Admit you're a bottom, Richie. Admit it. 

**Trashmouth**: that's kinda sexy, Staniel

**StanielTheManiel**: Quiet. 

**Trashmouth**: yesssssirrrrr

* * *

** The Loser's Club, Asshole!  **

** _05:32 pm _ **

**softboi**: i have a girlfriend now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream at me in the comments, I deserve it!


	13. what's God's fursona?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is entirely based on my friends, thank you for inspiring me with your dumbass chaos, guys! You're the best!

**PM between BitchardTozier and Thot_**

** _Friday _ **

** _05:34pm _ **

**Thot_**: how you doing? 

**BitchardTozier**: i'm not doin swell tbh 

**Thot_**: can i call you? 

**BitchardTozier**: please 

** _02:02am_ **

**BitchardTozier**: thank you 

**Thot_**: of course

**Thot_**: love you 

**BitchardTozier**: love you too 

* * *

** The Loser's Club, Asshole!  **

** _07:43am _ **

**Eggboi**: The buses are cancelled! 

**MichaelBichael**: All of them? 

**Eggboi**: All of them! 

**StanielTheManiel**: Thank you, Ben! My internet wasn't loading so I had no clue! 

**Eggboi**: Absolutely, Stan! Any time! 

**StanielTheManiel**: :) 

**JanuaryEmbers**: Stanley's smiley faces scare me

**JanuaryEmbers**: Also, thank you baby! 

**JanuaryEmbers**: I don't even have to check now! 

**Eggboi**: You trust me that much? 

**JanuaryEmbers**: Yes

**StanielTheManiel**: Yes. 

**MichaelBichael**: yes

**softboi**: yes

**Trashmouth**: yE 

**Stuttering_Bill**: yes 

**Stuttering_Bill**: also I'm so grateful we don't have school

**Stuttering_Bill**: i have not gotten out of bed

**MichaelBichael**: you alright? 

**Stuttering_Bill**: yeah, just tired. 

**MichaelBichael**: okay, lovely 

* * *

**PM between Lovebird and Babe <3**

**Babe <3**: Ask him 

**Lovebird**: tomorrow 

**Lovebird**: we'll ask him tomorrow 

**Lovebird**: in person 

**Babe** <3: Okay

**Lovebird**: Okay

**Lovebird**: i love you baby

**Babe <3**: I love you too.

* * *

**The Loser's Club, Asshole! **

**Trashmouth**: what's God's fursona? 

**MichaelBichael**: sorry what 

**Eggboi**: Pardon? 

**StanielTheManiel**: SHUT UP 

**Trashmouth**: what is God's fursona? 

**JanuaryEmbers**: femboi fox 

**softboi**: minx 

**Stuttering_Bill**: god, some of yall really are fake fans smh 

**Stuttering_Bill**: have you ever seen Narnia? 

**Stuttering_Bill**: its a lion

**Stuttering_Bill**: its aslan

**Trashmouth**: see this is what i wanted!!! 

**Trashmouth**: an actual answer!

**Trashmouth**: a goddamn fan of the Jesus fandom! 

**StanielTheManiel**: This is offensive, you know that, right? 

**Trashmouth**: ur Jewish tho?? 

**StanielTheManiel**: Yeah, I didn't say *I* was offended.

**Trashmouth**: kk 

**Trashmouth**: so, Denbrough, tell us about God's fursona

**Stuttering_Bill**: i don't remember a lot of those movies

**Stuttering_Bill**: but i do remember some stuff

**Stuttering_Bill**: Peter was hot 

**Stuttering_Bill**: Edmund is a mix between Stan and Bev

**Stuttering_Bill**: Caspian is also hot 

**Trashmouth**: get your dick outta this

**Trashmouth**: tell me about the fursona 

**Stuttering_Bill**: okay so lets go

* * *

**PM between EdwardSpaghedward and whatthefuckrichard. **

**EdwardSpaghedward**: hey 

**EdwardSpaghedward**: dickhead you haven't answered me in two days 

**EdwardSpaghedward**: answer me 

**EdwardSpaghedward**: ANS W ER ME 

** _08:56am _ **

**EdwardSpaghedward**: are we okay? 

**EdwardSpaghedward**: are you okay? 

**whatthefuckrichard**: yeah, i'm okay! 

**whatthefuckrichard**: little concerned that denbrough knows so much about god's fursona

**whatthefuckrichard**: but yE Good

**EdwardSpaghedward**: ...okay

<strike>**whatthefuckrichard**: what's her name? what's she like? does anything she does remind you of me? </strike>

<strike>do you like me back? is there any chance of us? (unsent) </strike>

<strike>**whatthefuckrichard**: do you know i'm in love with you and have been since we were 12? (unsent)</strike>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please kudos and comment, if you want!


	14. things we have to go through alone

** PM between Kasp_Gasp and Denbro.  **

**Denbro**: can I ask you something? 

**Kasp_Gasp**: of course 

**Denbro**: are you and richie good? 

**Kasp_Gasp**: of course we are! 

**Kasp_Gasp**: why

**Kasp_Gasp**: did he say something? 

**Denbro**: no, I was just worried 

**Denbro**: you kow how i can get 

**Denbro**: you know i'm always here if you want to talk, right? 

**Kasp_Gasp**: of course, big bill! 

**Kasp_Gasp**: thank you! Gtg, love you! 

**Denbro**: love you too

* * *

** PM between EdwardSpaghedward and whatthefuckrichard.  **

<strike>**EdwardSpaghedward**: hey did you know I'm in love with you? (unsent) </strike>

<strike>**EdwardSpaghedward**: i don't love her it's always been you (unsent) </strike>

<strike>**EdwardSpaghedward**: i can't (unsent) </strike>

<strike>**EdwardSpaghedward**: I ncant loev yuo (unsent) </strike>

<strike>**EdwardSpaghedward**: all i have left is my mom (unsent) </strike>

<strike>**EdwardSpaghedward**: and she would hate me (unsent) </strike>

**whatthefuckrichard**: hey Eds???

**whatthefuckrichard**: you okay? 

**whatthefuckrichard**: you've been typing nonstop for the past four minutes

**EdwardSpaghedward**: F U CK 

* * *

** PM between _floating_ and bill_denbrough.  **

**_floating_**: you know no matter how many times you block the accounts the messages will still come, right? 

**_floating_**: i'm always here 

**_floating_**: i AM Derry 

**_floating_**: i'm in your mind 

**_floating_**: i'm in you 

** _bill_denbrough has left the chat and blocked this user._ **

* * *

** PM between BenHanscom and Beverlyyy_Marsh.  **

**Beverlyyy_Marsh**: hey baby

**Beverlyyy_Marsh**: we need to talk.


	15. new year (new me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie: hey fuckers what was everyone new year's resolution?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated but please enjoy!

**The Losers Club **

**Trashmouth**: hey assholes what was everyone's new years resolutions? 

**StanielTheManiel**: It's the ninth. 

**Trashmouth**: and???? 

**Stuttering_Bill**: i think one day I'm just gonna wave at mr. Peterson and   
say 'this is the last time you will ever see me!' and   
when he thinks I'm joking, I'll vanish into thin air 

**Trashmouth**: hey bill 

**Trashmouth**: [_kurtisconnerhuhgif_] 

**Trashmouth**: H U H 

**Stuttering_Bill**: that's my new years resolution 

**StanielTheManiel**: Vanishing? 

**JanuaryEmbers**: cryptic 

**JanuaryEmbers**: i like it 

**MichaelBichael**: uh,,, can we not do that? 

**Eggboi**: damn man you okay? 

**Stuttering_Bill**: i am to be the mightiest cryptid derry will ever know 

**Stuttering_Bill**: and to answer your cries 

**Stuttering_Bill**: no 

**softboi**: at least he's honest 

**Trashmouth**: let us walk into the forest together 

**Stuttering_Bill**: sounds gay im in

**Trashmouth**: gay cryptids! gay cryptids! 

**softboi**: so, rich, what's your New Year's Resolution? 

**Trashmouth**: to be a gay cryptid with Denbrough 

**Stuttering_Bill**: Aww, shucks, babydoll! 

**Trashmouth**: i love you 

**Trashmouth**: all of you guys 

**StanielTheManiel**: You are both idiots. 

**MichaelBichael**: let them live, dove 

**Stuttering_Bill**: I love you

* * *

** pRiMAdONNa GiRL.  **

**BigBill**: I love you guys

**BigBill**: i genuienly do

**BigBill**: i...

**BigBill**: do you guys wanna date me still? 

**Stanley**: Why wouldn't we? 

**Mikey_H**: we love you so much, bill

**Mikey_H**: absolutely we would 

* * *

**PM between BenHanscom and Beverlyyy_Marsh.**

**BenHanscom**: Yeah, babe. What's up? 

**Beverlyyy_Marsh**: I love you so much

**BenHanscom**: ok

**BenHanscom**: you just scared the hell out of me 

**BenHanscom**: i love you too by the way 

**Beverlyyy_Marsh**: have you looked into the femdom stuff?

**BenHanscom**: yes, yes I have 

**Beverlyyy_Marsh**: anddddd?

**BenHanscom**: I, uh, like it a lot. 

* * *

**The Losers Club, Asshole!**

**Trashmouth**: so we all gonna be cryptids? 

**Stuttering_Bill**: god i hope so 

* * *

**PM between GeorgieDenbrough and bill_denbrough.**

_3:10am_

**GeorgieDenbrough**: come on billy why are you being so mean? 

**bill_denbroughh**: fuck off

**GeorgieDenbrough**: BILLY 

**GeorgieDenbrough**: one day, bill, one day 

**GeorgieDenbrough**: you won't have to hope to go missing 

**bill_denbrough**: stop it 

**bill_denbrough**: get out of my life

**bill_denbrough**: out of my head

**GeorgieDenbrough**: no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments keep me breathing!


	16. what if we ,,, got quarantined together,,, haha jk,, unless???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trashmouth: So,,, its been a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like said in the summary, it has been a while and I just, you know, forgot about this bad boy? 
> 
> Also, I'm not trying to make light of the coronavirus thing but jesus christ, how do we cope with this, you know? 
> 
> I hope you like it though!

**The Losers Club, Asshole! **

**Trashmouth**: So,,, its been a while. 

**Trashmouth**: i mean we've all talked 

**Trashmouth**: but like,,,since we all Quarantine-ing this is necessary. 

**StanielTheManiel**: I hate this. 

**StanielTheManiel**: Where's the goddamn toilet paper? 

**MichaelBichael**: don't take the lord's name in vain 

**StanielTheManiel**: I'm Jewish. 

**Eggboi**: I don't know about you all but I'm a little scared. 

**Stuttering_Bill**: I'm ready to die in my sleep. 

**JanuaryEmbers**: doesn't it like,,, kill you slowly though? 

**JanuaryEmbers**: like don't you cough a bit?

**Stuttering_Bill**: Don't know, just kill me. 

**softboi**: you okay, babes? 

**Stuttering_Bill**: not particularly. 

**Trashmouth**: goddamn okay bill

* * *

**pRiMAdONNa GiRL**. 

**Mikey_H**: are you okay, dearest? 

**Stanley**: Yes, we're a bit worried about you. 

**BigBill**: I'm alright, just ,,, you know,, disoriented? 

**Stanley**: Understandably. 

* * *

** The Losers Club, Asshole!  **

**Stuttering_Bill**: Don't worry too much about it, Ben! It'll be okay!

**JanuaryEmbers**: i'm just so fuckign bored 

**softboi**: I just want to,,, not be here with my mom,, 

* * *

**PM between EdwardSpaghedward and whatthefuckrichard. **

**EdwardSpaghedward**: can i go to your place? 

**whatthefuckrichard**: ofc you can 

**whatthefuckrichard**: missing myra? 

**EdwardSpaghedward**: I miss you. 

**whatthefuckrichard**: oh, so your other girlfriend - 

* * *

**PM between BitchardTozier and Thot_. **

**BitchardTozier**: I'M SO STUPID 

**BitchardTozier**: _[screenshot.1937.] _

**BitchardTozier**: watch me just,,, tell him i want him to fuck me,,, 

**Thot_**: we...

**Thot_**: maybe you deserve this title

**Thot_**: you deserve the 'thot' title.

**BitchardTozier**: I DOOOOO 

**BitchardTozier**: I would like,,,, to not feel like this anymore... 

**Thot_**: you're in love, babe, no problem to it.

* * *

**The Losers Club, Asshole! **

**Trashmouth**: Alexa, stream Moral of the Story by Ashe. 

**Trashmouth**: oh shit 

**Trashmouth**: wrong street

**Trashmouth**: wrong chat, i mean 

**Stuttering_Bill**: Thot.

* * *

**PM between EdwardSpaghedward and whatthefuckrichard.**

**EdwardSpaghedward**: will you open your window? 

**whatthefuckrichard**: yeah shit sorry 

**EdwardSpaghedward**: its ok. 

* * *

** PM between BillDenbrough and Hockstetters_Body.  **

**Hockstetters_Body**: I warned you, Little Buddy, I warned you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


	17. sincerely me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> softboi: [richiebillstansincerelymevideo]
> 
> MichaelBichael: so we broke social distancing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another thing, enjoy!

**The Losers Club, Asshole! **

**softboi**: [_richiebillstansincerelyme.video_]

**MichaelBichael**: so we broke social distancing? 

* * *

**PM between farmboi and stutterbill. **

**stutterbill**: Stan's mental health was on the downhill

so we went over to the Toziers

**farmboi**: oh shit

**farmboi**: he didn't tell me? 

**stutterbill**: didn't tell me either

**stutterbill**: richie texted bc eddie was already there

**stutterbill**: said 'core four is needed' 

**stutterbill**: sorry

**farmboi**: it's okay babydoll 

**stutterbill**: ok,,,,

**stutterbill**: gonna be real

**stutterbill**: babydoll,,,got me going

**farmboi**: that's noted, sweetheart

* * *

** The Losers Club, Asshole!  **

**MichaelBichael**: did you know bill is into being called 'babydoll'? 

**MichaelBichael**: oh shit 

**MichaelBichael**: this was not supposed to be on the groupchat 

**MichaelBichael**: im so sorry bill 

**StanielTheManiel**: Holy shit, I love this. 

**Stuttering_Bill**: ahh cool 

**Stuttering_Bill**: hasta la vista 

** _Stuttering_Bill has left The Losers Club, Asshole! _ **

** _MichaelBichael added Stuttering_Bill to The Losers Club, Asshole!_ **

**MichaelBichael**: Im so sorry! 

**softboi**: yeah babydoll dont take it so hard 

**StanielTheManiel**: Hey, be nice to Bill. 

** _Stuttering_Bill removed softboi from The Losers Club, Asshole!_ **

**Trashmouth**: BiLloTHy

**Trashmouth**: nO 

**Stuttering_Bill**: this isn't a democracy

**Stuttering_Bill**: it is simply in my BILL of rights

**Eggboi**: I'm gonna be real, that made me laugh really hard. 

**JanuaryEmbers**: Bill your puns are lame 

**Stuttering_Bill**: so is my life 

**JanuaryEmbers**: yiKES 

**Trashmouth**: ahh, yes whatever 

**Trashmouth**: give me back my fucking Eds back 

**Stuttering_Bill**: no 

**Stuttering_Bill**: this is a tyranny now

**Trashmouth**: ok babydoll 

* * *

**PM between Kasp_Gasp and Denbro. **

**Kasp_Gasp**: add me back in the chat 

**Kasp_Gasp**: ADDD MEEEEEE BACKKKKK

**Kasp_Gasp**: I'll steal your fucking phone 

**Kasp_Gasp**: ADDDDDDDD MEEEEEEEE 

**Denbro**: sigh 

**Denbro**: okay

**Kasp_Gasp**: thank you babydoll

**Denbro**: BLOCKED 

* * *

** The Losers Club, Asshole! **

_ **Stuttering_Bill added Eddie_K to The Losers Club, Asshole!** _

** _Eddie_K changed his user to softboi._ **

**JanuaryEmbers**: i always meant to ask 

**JanuaryEmbers**: but why is your username softboi, eddie? 

**softboi**: it's ironic. 

**JanuaryEmbers**: is it? 

**softboi**: Yeah, because I am much more than a softboi, you know? 

**Trashmouth**: Yeah, you're a full fucking Daddy Eds.

* * *

** PM between Kasp_Gasp and Denbro.  **

**Denbro**: yeah, i may like 'babydoll' but at least i dont like richie

* * *

**PM between BitchardTozier and Thot_. **

**Thot_**: expose yourself on the groupchat why don't ya

* * *

The Losers Club, Asshole! 

**Trashmouth**: I think Bill just told me to send a dick pic to the groupchat 

**Trashmouth**: show of hands 

* * *

** PM between edskasp_ and Stanuris. **

**edskasp_**: dontsayyesdontsayyesdontsayyes

**Stanuris**: Gross. 

* * *

**The Loser's Club, Asshole!**

**JanuaryEmbers**: I'm alright

**JanuaryEmbers**: Only one dick I like to look at. 

**Stuttering_Bill**: i can hear ben's blush from here 

**Stuttering_Bill**: ALSO THAT IS NOT WHAT I SAID

**JanuaryEmbers**: ...That was supposed to be a play on Richie's name

**JanuaryEmbers**: but you know what? 

**JanuaryEmbers**: still right. 

**Trashmouth**: Thank ya, deah! 

**Trashmouth**: also, im pretty sure that's what you meant, big bill

**StanielTheManiel**: Please do not send a dick pic to the groupchat   
or else I will have to scrub my eyes, Richard. 

**Stuttering_Bill**: i agree with stan

**MichaelBichael**: yeah i agree with my babes ^ 

**Trashmouth**: Stanil, billiam, i expected this from you 

**Trashmouth**: But michael???? i expected more loyalty from you 

**Trashmouth**: N E WAYS 

**Trashmouth**: Who wants to see my dick? 

**Eggboi**: surprise me

**Trashmouth**: SORRY??? 

**Stuttering_Bill**: [_womansayingbeyonce?memebutreplacedwithben]_

**JanuaryEmbers**: cool

**softboi**: sorry, ben? 

**Eggboi**: also I'm a little late but I have never seen a better fit  
for a role than Richie for Jared Kleinmann 

**Trashmouth**: thank you

**Trashmouth**: also,,, ben, do you wanna date me?

**JanuaryEmbers**: nuh uh sister 

**Trashmouth**: sorry babes :* don't hate the player hate the game

**JanuaryEmbers**: I love and hate you Richie Tozier

**Trashmouth**: join the line 

**Stuttering_Bill**: I ... feel like that isn't the expression 

**MichaelBichael**: but you do not know? 

**Stuttering_Bill**: nope 

**Trashmouth**: "writer" looking face ass

**Stuttering_Bill**: suck a dick ricard

**StanielTheManiel**: ...I can't...tell if you meant to write 'Richard' or not

**Stuttering_Bill**: who knows

**Eggboi**: also, still unrelated but Stenbrough as Evan and Connor fit,,, Very Well

**StanielTheManiel**: Stenbrough? 

**Eggboi**: ship name 

**StanielTheManiel**: No, I know that. 

**Trashmouth**: yoooo bens making ship names???

**Eggboi**: Bill, Mike and Stan's is either Stenbroughlon or Stanlonbrough 

**MichaelBichael**: that's so cute! 

**MichaelBichael**: thanks ben! 

**JanuaryEmbers**: baBE 

**Eggboi**: Benverly 

**Eggboi**: or maybe,,, Marscom? 

**JanuaryEmbers**: i like Benverly :) 

**Stuttering_Bill**: are you implying I'm an Evan Hansen? 

**Eggboi**: Are..you open to criticism? 

**Stuttering_Bill**: not without crying 

**Trashmouth**: WHAT'S MY SHIP NAME???

**Eggboi**: with who? 

**Trashmouth**: to quote my husband, "surprise me" 

**Eggboi**: Okay well,,,,we would either be benchie or hanzier? 

**MichaelBichael**: not to uh,,, be a bother but wouldn't richie and i be Hanzier? 

**Eggboi**: who knows? 

**softboi**: what about me? 

**Eggboi**: myra and you? 

**softboi**: uh, sure 

**Eggboi**: myreddie? myrddie? i don't know man

**softboi**: what about richie and i? 

**Eggboi**: uh,,, reddie, i think 

* * *

**PM between BitchardTozier and Thot_.**

**BitchardTozier**: i'm walking home 

**BitchardTozier**: and this is the thanks i get??? 

* * *

** pRiMAdONNa GiRL.  **

**Mikey_H**: can we talk for a sec? 

**Stanley**: Yeah. 

**BigBill**: ye of course

**Mikey_H**: if either of you are going through something, we should talk about it 

**Mikey_H**: we should be able to talk about this

**Mikey_H**: judgment-free and safe space 

**Mikey_H**: because i love both of you, okay? 

**Stanley**: Is this about earlier today? 

**Mikey_H**: a bit

**Mikey_H**: but not just that 

**Mikey_H**: we need to have open communication 

**Mikey_H**: even you, bill 

**Mikey_H**: ive noticed how tired you look, babe

**BigBill**: just not sleeping well

**Stanley**: Bill, honest, open communication. 

**Mikey_H**: we love you and are here when you want to talk.

**BigBill**: I can't 

**BigBill**: not right now

**BigBill**: i'm sorry

**BigBill**: i'm so sorry im so shitty for doing this to you guys but i love you so much and i dont need you guys even more worried and stressed and im sorry. i love you. 

* * *

**The Losers Club, Asshole! **

**Stuttering_Bill**: fuckfuckfuck

_ **Stuttering_Bill has left the chat. ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are God Tier and keep me reassured during, ya know, Quarantineine! 
> 
> also bill denbrough is a babydoll change my mind


End file.
